Fang-tastic
by Redpandatails12
Summary: Can juilet learn to survive in her new town, with her crazy fangy family? Can Ethan help his cousin adjust after the lusifracter? Or will the fame she had get in her way of normal life?
1. Chapter 1

**d this is my first story, don't hate, just give ideas for any story you might like to hear. I will do what I can.**

Hi, my name is Juilet, I am about 16, and I have brown wavy hair that I almost always puts it in a ponytail, I still have that annoying piece of hair that hangs over one of my eyes a little bit.I don't know what or why but the edges of my hair is red. I have a sister and brother(twins and blonds) a year older than me and a little nine year old sister with brown hair that is VERY long and straight. I sing with my older sister and my family is on this TV show called fang-tastic. I play the role of a kick-but mortal in a family of vamps.(my family) my friends are on the show too. they are just clueless over my favorite books are count Dracula(also dads fave) and the movies.

And now for the other parts of the family.

there is my older sis Maggie, bright green eyes, and she is a major Dusker. she may seem selfish but she really comes through for certain people.

there is her twin my brother, Devon, who is a horrible flyer and runner, he is fast but clumsy. moody, and protective he hardly shows emotion, but is a fantastic big brother to me.

my little sitter Lucy , energetic, loveable Lucy. very excited to move and meet our cousins. opposite of me. I have never seen her keep any secrets, even on national tv.

and then there are my parents, Jessica and nicolas. mom is romantic love heart, which made dad easily got her married to him. dad acts just like a modern Dracula, very romantic. dad is going to be a new vice principle in a town called White chapel. I think the rumor is the old one got turned to dust.

I'm nervous for the move. we lived in Hollywood for my whole life. but its not all bad, we are going to be near my moms sister Samantha. and her family. I wonder what my cousins, the mogans will be like.


	2. Chapter 2

OK here we go ch. 2

Juilets point of view

I look around the dark gloomy castle that has served as our home for...my whole life. once your used to a certain place it makes you feel safe, now I view it as creepy. there are bats in the attic and the wine cellar (I believe) has ghosts.

I look at my family struggling with the packages that holds all our lives. from the fridge to the beds in boxes. of course they are faking tired to fool the driver of the truck. dad insisted we drive ALL the way there to 'bond'.

"Juilet come get the rest, your hardly helping." complains Maggie . She wipes her sunglasses that are beginning to fog.

I grab both mini fridges on the sidewalk and put them in the backseat of the Ford Explorer, all the while trying to avoid tripping over the bouncing ball of relentless energy known blue fridge is my food the other my family's blood substiute.

"when will we leave? when? I want to make friends at a public school. I'm hungry" says Lucy and she hungrily tries to open the red fridge but I stop her.

"Don't freak out now, we are almost leaving" I tell her.

"Done," says Dad. we all look at him." Now we fly" he goes to the front seat and starts the car. we all hop in and I sadly look back at our house.

"Goodbye" I whispered, we drove off.

...

Ethans point of view

Ethan, benny, Sarah were walking back to Ethan house, only to find the house for sale for a month had been sold. A new car in its driveway.

"wonder who lives there now," says Benny.

"don't know, don't care." snapped was huffing that the vampire council came back let Jessie back to town, without his evil plans of course.

Just then a family popped out of , a bouncing 9 year old. Won't Jane be the parents, a tall dark haired man an his blonde wife who looked very familiar and young. A moody looking blonde boy, and a blonde sister a year older than me. and a brown haired girl with red tips, hair in a our age.

"hello," thinks benny aloud. Me and Sarah turns to look at him.

"oh no," starts Sarah."at least wait to get to school to freak them out."

"Fine!" He snaps.

Then my mom runs out."Jessica! hi!" she shouts. The blonde woman turns around and holds out her hands for a hug."Samantha!"

Then my mom says the worse news yet..."Ethan come meet your aunt and cousins."

...

PLEASE REVIEW or tell how to update


	3. Chapter 3

Juilets point of view

I watch my mother hug my aunt Samantha. Then come back with a group of people. One tall brown haired guy begins to stare at me. I roll my eyes in annoyance. Then a dark haired girl speaks.

"Hi I'm Sarah, that's Benny and your cousin Ethan."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Maggie, that's Devon,Lucy and that's Juilet." says Maggie gestering to all of us.

"Juliet, and shall I compare you to a summers day? says Benny flirtily.

"No!" I say quickly. I did not feel like putting with that. I was still tired and irritated from the trip, and the moving truck wasn't even here which means squeaky sleep mattress tonight.

"With all intros out of the way, let's go in." says aunt Samantha.

**Ethans house**

I look around their house. it's nice and cozy, and feels safe. Maggie and me keep trying to avoid the flirting attemps of Benny. Lucy went upstairs with Jane to play dance revolution.

" So are you girls going to white chapel high?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, and Mr Matthew's is going to be the new vice principle." says my aunt. Speaking of dad, where was he?

"Well its late, we should go home and get dinner," says mom." LUCY!" Lucy bounds down the looks down at us disappointed.

" Come on you, time to go." says picks up Lucy and carries her out the door."Dad should have dinner ready."

**New house**

we walk along the street to our new home, it two stories high with a pool out back and a balcony. Inside, I'm surprised at all the furniture already here. But where was the truck with all the beds and our stuff?

Dad appears in the kitchen, the rest of the family sits down while I grab a muffin.

"Aren't you hungry Juilet?" asked Dad.

" no I'm tired, you guys go on ahead." I replied. I go down the hall, then look around." mom there are no stairs!" I yell. she goes to where I am and moves a picture, I give a yelp when the ceiling moves down to reveal steps._Awesome._ "Thanks." Apperantly, mom has got lots of time because there are signs to each family member. I go to the one for 'juilet' and gasp at the sight.

My room was beautiful the walls were purple and the closet was a pink sliding door, the balcony I noticed earlier was outside my door. the room was lighted by five red lamps that hung to the ceiling. now I would be happy but I don't have a bed yet. I fell onto the squeaky mat and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-next morning-

I woke up uncomfortable on the air mattress. I felt like a squeaky bat on this thing. I put on a red tee and black pants. I dig through my duffel and find a black jacket that went to my elbows.

Out the room I find Maggie wearing a purple shirt that went down to her mid thigh and a pair of jeans.

" Do you know how to get down?" asked Maggie.

" ummmm...oh" I notice a button at the bottom of the steps and pressed it.

" dad has already left with devon, Maggie here is your blood, juilet here is a coupon for latte latte." says mom, handing us different things.

Maggie flashes to school while I walk to the coffee shop. the cashier, I noticed, also had a flirting problem.

" If you were a potato you'd be a good potato," he tried desperately.

"did you fall from heaven because your face is all messed up." I replied and paid for my coffee and .

I was not but a few feet from school when a rough wind whipped through my hair. I had forgotten to put it in a ponytail. I spotted Maggie near a group in shades near their cars. she was flirting with a tall dark haired guy. I took it as a leave me alone, before she waved me over.

" Juilet!" she called. I sighed and walked over. "This is Jessie, Wes and Erica." she said pointing to all of them.

"How do you do." I said holding out my hand.

Wes immediately shakes it. " Hello there." he says trying to met my eyes.

I roll my eyes. Besides, I needed my schedule.

"Bye, I need to go to the office-" I started but Wes interrupted. " I can take you. " he says cooly.

" umm... no thanks, I think I can manage." I say quickly. I really knew where the office was. I already had my schedule, but it was an excuse to get away from the hungry stare of Erica.

I walk into the building. wide hallways red and blue lockers. I walk to locker 263 and put my lunch in it.

I nearly faint when I feel something grip my shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would really appreciate some reviews I would like to know how I'm doing on this story. and if you have any ideas for this.**

First instinct, grab whoever it is by the arm and flip em over. so, I reacted. When I heard the thud, I saw it was my cousin.

" Ethan! you nearly gave me a heart failure!" I shout. He just groans from his spot on the floor.

" sorry, juilet, I didn't mean to scare you," he says on pain. " but you could of broke my back." Then Benny came and helped him up. both looks at me. well, Benny winks at me.

"What classes do yo have?"asked Ethan

" um... math, English, chemistry, and chorus." I answer

" Oh I feel sorry for you, chorus is for losers." benny says trying to look cool.

" But I like chorus," I said looking at my schedule. He face palmed himself. I wave a 'later' and leave to my class.

**English class Rorys point of view **

I was in 2nd period getting a mouthful about not being here yesterday when somebody walked in I didn't know. it was a completely hot new girl. The teacher gets quiet and pulls her to the front.

" class this is Juilet," she said, I could see why she was named juilet, she was a premo brown wavy hair went to under her shoulders and was red at the tips, a stray piece of red hair went over her wide brown eyes, bringing out little flicks of red in them.

" please sit in the... second row." she sets her stuff behind seems to fly by with her there and pretty soon its lunch. I see her sit in front of Ethan and Benny and I knew I had a shot!

**Juilets point of view**

My eyes scan the cafeteria and find Maggie and Devon with the drama crowd. so I sit with my cousin, then Sarah joins us. I pull out my lunch, which smelt heavenly. It tasted even better.

" Vampire ninja!" shouts someone beside me, sending me to the floor. I pop back up.

" Where did you come from?!" I say looking every where. The person who sat beside me was a blonde headed guy. He was cute in the puppy-dog sort of way.

" Here, there, everywhere," he answers. " anyway, I'm Rory and your extremely hot."

I roll my eyes, wait, wasn't he in my English class?

" anyway, does anybody have chemistry?" I ask.

" I do !" shouts Rory. oh joy.

" can you show me where it is then?" he eagerly nodded his head.

For the rest of lunch Rory tells us jokes. he was pretty funny, up until Wes and Erica comes over from the drama table.

" Juilet you should join us and your sister and brother. Instead of hanging with these losers and Sarah." says Erica.

" yeah, " agrees Wes putting a hand on my shoulder.

" one," I start, shrugging wes's hand off." I can wherever I want to. two, one of these 'losers' is my cousin. So pippip and doodlely doo to you too." A few people burst out laughing, Erica's smile dropped and she looked at Sarah.

" She just made Erica's list." she dragged a finger across her neck in a ' I'm going to kill you ' look. They then left and we were silent until the bell rang. Rory jumped up and grabbed my arm.

" come on baby" he said pulling me to chemistry.


	5. Chapter 5

**btw, juilets last name is Matthew so her dad is called Mr. Matthew**

**Ethan's point of view**

this morning when I grab my cousins shoulder, I was trying to get a vision. It worked.

**flash**

**juilet disappeared through a wall, her other family members with fangs.**

**Flash**

I told benny about it. He just chuckles about it. Then starts flipping through his spell book. " Dude, no need to worry, according to this she is a disapearant. "

" a what now?"

" Disapearants, creatures that vanish into thin air. Go through walls turn invisible etc. completely harmless."

" OK, but its clear that the rest of the family are vampires. And it includes Juilets father the new vice principal. " Benny shrugged.

" Don't worry about it, they might not like the food around here."

**Juilets point of view**

after minutes of leading, we stop in front of the door. Rory let's go of my arm. he gestures to the door.

" ladies first." he said. I smile and step in. Its small with lab tables and smells like cleaning supplies. The teacher looks up at us.

" Hello, take a seat," he points to a empty chair. Rory nudges my arm.

" looks like we're lab partners" he said and pulls me to my seat as more people enter the room. Many of the boys in the mob pauses a few moments looking at me.

Class flies by because the teacher gives us little chemical projects that gives bursts of lights when mixed. During it Rory makes jokes about the teacher. of course I laugh because their funny, but I start to feel someone watching me. I turn and a jock behind me jumps up and tries to look cool for me. I roll my eyes as the bell rings.

I head to chorus and I get tugged back by the same jock staring at me. " listen, tomorrow why don't you join me for lunch."

I shake my head and tell him I have to go to chorus. Chorus isn't so bad, of course the teacher wanted to find my key so I had to sing.

_out of the ordinary a fairy tale without the fairy_

_a family that seems a little scary_

_world with perfect peo-ple oh no_

_you will find me, be any where but heeerrrrree _

_and the way you see me is pretty far from clear._

Of course a large applause, the teacher puts me in the sopranos. we sing songs until the bell rings. I walk outside and scan the crowd for my dad or any of my siblings. I see Maggie with Devon in the drama crowd, dad sees me and walks toward me.

" Juilet, come on, your mother wants us home. She said something about a job." he says.

Later, mom tells us she got a job at the local hospital. I'm not so sure that its such a good idea.

" Oh juilie, don't worry, she has control." says maggie . I shrug and head upstairs, and I see the truck came because a load of boxes are here. Even my bed is here! Mom even put my covers on it, how nice of her!

I take some time to decorate and unpack before I collapse into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**please REVIEW **

**Juilets point of view**

I woke up feeling refreshed and joyful. It was a beautiful Wednesday. Getting dressed in a shirtsleeve sky blue shirt, tan boots and pants, complete with royal blue scarf, I bound down the steps. Mom left already for her new job, Devon,Lucy and Maggie were eating their food. I grab a peanutbutter and jelly sandwich and leave eating it thing, I go to my locker to put all unnecessary books in, but I'm stopped by Rory who popped up beside me.

" hey baby," he says.

" I'm NOT your baby, " I say opening my locker. Instead of

the emptiness it had yesterday, lots of notes and phone numbers spill onto the floor. He drops his head and walks a pit in my stomach, I feel like I just kicked a puppy.

English class, rory's point of view

When I saw all those cards and stuff fall out of her locker, I thought I could not compete with that. Juliet comes in lastly and takes her seat behind me. I turned to look at her, she notices and gives me a shy smile. I smile back at her, and a look of relief hits her. she settles and goes back to the work our teacher gave us.

Lunch time, ethans point of view

Me, sarah, and benny were discussing plans for the dance on Friday. The new vice principle had even hired a band from a tv show!

" Dudes. I'm totally going to ask Juilet!" exclaims Benny.

" Yeah right, you freak her out" says sarah. Then juilet and rory sits down.

"what will freak me out?" asked Juilet. I was about to answer, but rory beat me to it.

" Theres going to be a dance on Friday! With a real band!" Juilet nods her head in understanding. For the rest of lunch we dicuss more about the dance.

" So, Juilet, what kind of things intrest you." I ask

" Well, If your talking about books and such, I guess my favorite is the old timey count dracula movies."

"So, you don't like Dusk?" asked sarah, relieved. Juilet shaked her head.

Benny gives me a look and opens his mouth to ask Juilet out but the bell interupts him and she leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Juilets point of view**

Heading to chemistry, I sprint or I'm going to be late. I had no idea if I'm going to the dance, I hope someone asks me or I'll be busy the whole night. Rory greets me at the desk, the room was filling up and several people were arm wrestling. As soon as I sat down, I heard a loud crash. Me and Rory whirl around to see the arm wrestling crowd has not over a chem set.

"Good morning cl-" starts the teacher, but freezes when he saw the mess. " Good gravey, everyone evacuate! this is not a drill."

Everyone leaves really quickly for me to follow. when the door is clear Rory grabs my arm and pulls me out. Not just our class, but the whole school is leaving. I'm led to where Ethan, Benny, and Sarah was.

"What happened? The princpal said school was cancelled for the rest of the day." says Sarah.

"You act like its a bad thing." murmured Benny. I shrug my shoulders.

" what I want to know is, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?' asked Ethan.

"We could go to my house to hang?" I suggest. Everyone just nodds.

**At Juilets House**

I layed down on our couch as Sarah and Ethan try and pick a movie, while Benny and Rory are in the kitchen gettng snacks.

" HA! Found one, ' Valentine's Day'. "

**"** Hey thats my birthday." I say. " Put it in." he does and everyone settles down. Ethan and Sarah sit together at one end, Benny in the middle, and Rory beside me.

" Mind if I lay my legs arcoss your guys laps?" I ask Rory and Benny.

" Not at all!" says Rory.

I do and I settle down with my hands clasped on my chest. Eventually I fall asleep in that pose.

No ones point of view

The movie stops and everyone stretches off the couch. Sarah points to the sleeping girl. If it wasn't for the fact her chest was moving, you could think she was dead.

" What should I do with her?" asks shrugged.

" Just pick her up and move her to her room." he said.

" Quick question, WHERE is the stairs." Ethan moves the picture frame and stairs appears.

" Awesome." says Rory. He carries her up the steps while the rest of the group cleans up.

" So when will we tell her about us." asks Benny. " I want to impress her with a bit of magic."

"Don't know, maybe after the dance." replied Ethan. Sarah nodds and glances at the clock.

" Darn it! Feeding time" says Sarah. Soon Rory comes down and everyone leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

Ericas point of view

There was something unusual about that Juilet girl. She seemed too...perfect. Erica spent 3 hours on her computer looking for 'Juilet Matthew'. Thousands of articles for a movie star with the same name_-wait. S_he clicked a picture and there was the same Juilet. Erica called Sarah.

" Hey, is the open Mic still Thursday at lunch?"

" I think so, why?"

" Oh, just asking." she said sweetly and hung up. She looked at her camcorder and smirked.

Its time to put this diva in her place.

Juliet's point of view

I walked into school in a pink shirt and jeans, my black combat boots clicked in the halls. I spotted Maggie by her locker and marched to her. I pulled out movie tickets and waved them in her face.

"Look at this!" I said excitedly." two tickets to a count Dracula movie!"

" Was that tonight? Oh- I'm sorry Juilie, I have a date." she whined. I sighed.

"Its fine, I'll find someone else to go with me." I said " Maybe I'll find a date for myself."

English Class

I had a few minutes before class started so I began to doodle on my notebook. I look up when I hear a voice.

" Hey hot stuff." says Rory.

" Don't call me that." I back to my doodles. He just chuckles and takes my drawing I was working on." Hey!"

" Nice work, its a very lovely picture of a Rose."

" Thanks, but like, GIVE IT BACK!" I shout. He hands it over and gives me a mock surrender look. I don't talk to him the rest of the period. But when I leave for lunch, he tells me hat Sarah had a make-up test and him, Ethan, and Benny have lunch detention. So now I'm sitting alone at a ...

Maggie sees my sad state and drags me over to the drama table. Its not much better, everyone is silent at my arrival. There was hungry stares at my neck, I picked a bad day to have a ponytail. I didn't feel all that hungry so I picked at my food.

Then a person from a few tables down gets up with a cordless microphone.

" All right, all right," he starts." time for the open mic." _Open mic_? I think._ What's that?_

_"_Well it appears that the first act is Maggie and Juilet Matthews. _Oh Snap._Maggie seems overjoyed by this and grabs my hand. She pulled me to the front and hands me a mic. Devon looks at us and gives us a thumb up.

" we are going to sing 'one and the same'." says Maggie. The music starts and I take a really deep breath.

Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La

You come from here, I come from there.

You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere.

We're more alike than Anybody could ever tell (ever tell)

Friday, we're cool, Monday, we're freaks.

Sometimes we rule, Sometimes we can't even speak.

But we kick it off, Let loose, and LOL (LOL)

It may seem cliche For me to wanna say that your not alone (that your not alone)

And you can call me uncool But it's a simple fact i got your back

Yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause we're one and the same We're anything but ordinary One and the same I think we're almost legendary. You and me the perfect team Chasing down the dream We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La

I'm kinda like you, Your kinda like me.

We write the same song In a different key

It's got a rhythm, you and me Can get along (get along)

And it may seem cliche For me to wanna say That your not alone (here I go again)

And you can call me uncool But it's a simple fact I still got your back (yeah) (I still got you're back)

'Cause we're one and the same We're anything but ordinary One and the same I think we're almost legendary You and me the perfect team Shaking up the scene, We're one and the same!

(yeah, yeah)

Cause we're one and the same...

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same...

We're something more than momentary!

Cause we're one..

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Cause we're one..

Were anything but ordinary

You and me the perfect team Chasing down the dream Ohh, You and me the perfect team Shaking up the scene, We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La Hey! Hey! Hey!

After singing, I sat down and watched the praise go to Maggie for picking a wonderful song. No one notice Erica and her camcorder posting a new video on YouTube.

**Ohh... a cliff hanger! Disclaimer, I don't own MBSV or the song.**

please REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Juilets point of view, after school

I was currently in Maggie's bedroom helping her get ready for her date. I layed upside down on her floppy bed. She helded out different outfits for my opinion.

" This?" she asked holding up a shirt.

" No, too frilly." she drops it on the floor and pulls out another.

" This?" I shake my head and get off the bed and pulled one out for was a short sleeved dark blue shirt with sparkles at the bottom. " Perfect." she smiled.

" Honey, I'm like a fairy godmother." I replied, walking to my room. I had gotten somebody to give my ticket to, and was getting ready for my own outing.

FLASHBACK

Rory took his place by my seat and looked at me eagerly. I looked at him oddly before speaking." What?"

" I have this... friend who wants to ask out a certain girl." he starts.

" You know, that's a sign the 'friend' is you." I say, raising my eyebrows.

" OK its me. What should I do?" he whines.

" Stop being a little weenie and ask her out. " I said amused.

"Can I practice with you?" he asked. I nodded.

" Will you go on a date with me?"

" Sure, your all set, now go ask her." I replied.

" I just did." he said smug." pick you up at 8."

END OF FLASHBACK

I leave on my jeans and combat boots. The main trouble is finding a shirt, since it was a movie I could pick a comfortable shirt. A black one with a violet belt. I shake out my ponytail and brushed it down. Being stealthy, I walk down the stairs to see Devon in the fridge. I sneak to the door, smirking because I tricked him, about to open it when...

" Where are you going?" says Lucy on the couch playing with her dolls. DARN, I forget to check for miss blabber mouth. I turned to both of them, Devon raises his eyebrow.

" Yeah, where are you going juilie?" he ask. I look at his face and smile, the truth will be partly going from my mouth.

"Oh you know, I made some friends in school and we are going to see a movie."

" okay then, we won't wait up." he says, excepting my cover. He seems too happy, I mean, he's Devon for Pete's sake! Happy and him don't mix too well...

" What are you planning evil one?" I say, narrowing my eyes. He smiles and shakes his head. Oh well, must be nothing. He's probably just in a good mood. I walk out into the street, and towards the theater. It's extremely silent and darkish out. the wind again whips through my loose hair giving me chills. I'm almost inside until something grabs my shoulders again, "Boo!" someone shouts.

I turned and slapped rory's shoulder, " That's for scaring me." I say. He winces but leads me inside. " Well next time don't sneak up on me" I say. I give him his ticket and walked to the snack counter while muttering ' ninjas make more noise than you'.

After buying a mountain fizz and a Snickers bar. We both settled in the back of the theater, well I tried to. But somebody beside me kept trying to bust a move.

-Hours, hours later-

I cringed at the bloody ending of the movie while gripping rory's arm. To say I was terrified was an understatement, I was scared out of my wits. And I love it. I guess I am my fathers girl...

Walking out of the theater, I still had a grip on his arm. He chuckled at my wide-eyed expression and put an arm around my shoulder. We both walked in silence to somewhere in the woods. I was still dazed but felt a stroking sensation on my neck. After a while we were in town at a smoothie place. What were we doing here so fast? We ended up talking and ordering smoothies and cupcakes for like a hour. It was pretty cozy here.

That was a bored looking photographer sipping a smoothie in silence who had took an interest at our entrance. Before getting an excited look on his face. I looked away for a moment to look at the TV in the corner, before getting a moments daze.

" Did you see that flash?" asked rory , who was rubbing his eyes. I nodded. He grabs my arm before taking me outside.

- At Juliet's house-

We were walking back to my house. It was a little cloudy outside with a full moon. And extremely creepy, it was then Rory piped up.

"So... can we.. do this again sometime?"

I freezed not knowing what to say. Maybe? I thought, but I was pulled out of my thoughts by a shocking sight. Now I know why Devon was so happy.

Because he had thrown a party.

**Dun, dun dun! I'm back baby! After an MRI and a total of four doctors appointment. I had a bad day off school but this was a little easement. My I-mag-in-na-tion.**


	10. Chapter 10

Juliet's point of view

I stood in shock looking at all the teens and music coming from my home. There were so many people I could not get to the door. I think rory took this to offense.

"so you had a party, and didn't invite me?" he said. I shook my head.

" Honestly, I didn't know about this.I thought my brother was happy for a good reason." I said. He chuckled.

We marched through the crowd until we reached my brother who was making out with a blonde named Charlotte. I ripped them apart and was practically seething.

"What in the world is with this party ?! Mom and dad are going to blame all of us !" I yelled. He put his hands to my shoulders and shook them hard.

" Relax Juilie, I'm having this...get together for my girlfriend. I will clean up everything if you don't tell mom or dad. Plus I'll pay you." I didn't know what to say. " oh." I murmured." Then forget I was ever here and I'll... go in my room." I start , heading there , until he grabs my arm.

" Come join the party." says Devon.

My and Rory go join the party. A lot of people were here, including my cousin and his friends. We were all dancing in a group, havin' some fun, and

then I felt a tap on my shoulder. After a brief turn around, I saw Maggie with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes at her expression until I saw her neck.

"So I guess your date went fantastic." I winked. Her eyes went to the size of saucers and covered her neck. " uh... well...it..did...but..." she began to stutter.

I nudged her arm and began to dance and whirl around. Eventually I bumped into somebody...Devon. He had a serious look on his face.

"What?" I asked. He pointed to the kitchen and I followed him. " listen, I need yo to sing for the party" I nodded, it couldn't be that bad. Until he pulled out a HUGE list. " thank you and good luck with that" he smirked and left evilly. I checked the list. It was a bunch of romance songs for Charlotte. There was not one song I liked in here. So I decided it needed a little...editing.

I went to the person playing the song ( who was Wes) and I pointed to the ones I changed. " I know these are not on the list but please play them" I begged.

- A while after the most boring songs later-

I could not wait to sing the song I think would be awesome. But the plus for Devon was Charlotte was practically putty in his hands. I think she loves love songs. the song I was waiting for started to play, my mouth rose to a smirk.

_Bubble gum brainiac, baby girl, ultra brat Angst Schmangst, no thanks, hope my record doesn't tank Sailor moon, Rainbow Bright, Anime, Avril lite Pro tools all the way, hey hey hey hey_

_Don't try to label me hypocrite 'Cause I will do what I want to Some will say that I'm counterfeit But I will be who I want to_

_Candy floss, anti pop, star search, lollipop Manufactured skate punk, wanna be, never was Nerd, geek, super freak, I'm a movie of the week Daddy's girl, teacher's pet, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Don't try to label me hypocrite 'Cause I will do what I want to Some will say that I'm counterfeit But I will be who I want to_

_Don't try to label me hypocrite Don't try to label me hypocrite_

_I will do what I want to I will do what I want to I will do what I want to_

_I will do what I want to_

_Don't try to label me hypocrite 'Cause I will do what I want to Some will say that I'm counterfeit But I will be who I want to_

_Some will look at me and vomit But I will look how I want to Some will hear me and not get it But I will say what I want to_

_Don't try to label me hypocrite Don't try to label me hypocrite_

_I will do what I want to I will do what I want to I will do what I want to I will do what I want to_

_I will do what I want to I will do what I want to I will do what I want to I will do what I want to_

THAT peculiar song got the party pumping, if I do say so myself. But my brother was not a happy camper. I noticed his angry look and coming toward the stage.

" uh...bye" I say into the microphone and toss it to the side. I practicality flew off the stage. Willing my legs to move faster. I found our little group and hid behind my date.

" uhh...hi Juliet." said Rory. I looked at him, and waved.

" Juliet !" snapped my brother, I painfully turned toward him." what did you..." he was cut off by a girly girl shriek. As it turns out it was Charlotte.

" I loved it! Juliet you genius! Bringing back the classics!" she squeals. Devon looked shocked. " Do another?" I eagerly nodded and stepped back on stage.

" this next one is called 'split personality' "

_I am taking you over to the dark side of rock n roll_

_I'd like you to meet The other side of me Gotta getcha, gotta getcha, gotta getcha_

_When it's time to rock She's a celebrity Gotta getcha, gotta getcha, gotta getcha I got you, I got you_

_And now she's got me_

_[Chorus] She drowns me out When I shout I'm so overpowered I cannot hide From the opposite side When she takes me over_

_Flip the switch Makes me split into insanity Gotta getcha, gotta getcha, gotta getcha_

_Out of control Shocking like electricity_

_Gotta getcha, gotta getcha, gotta getcha I got you, I got you_

_And now she's got me_

_[Chorus] She drowns me out When I shout I'm so overpowered I cannot hide From the opposite side When she takes me over_

_Let's co-exist What's wrong with this What's wrong with this What's wrong with this_

_[Chorus] She drowns me out When I shout I'm so overpowered I cannot hide From the opposite side When she takes me over_

_When she takes me over_

_I cannot hide From the opposite side When she takes me over_

Just then, my parents came through the door." Devon, Maggie, Juliet Matthews!"

There goes showbiz.

**I do not own MBSAV or the songs, but check them out because they are my favorites.**


	11. Chapter 11

Juliet's point of view

The rest of the guest were being ushered out the door by Maggie and Devon. I sat on the front steps exhausted, until Rory sat beside me. I turned to look at him, as he put an arm around my shoulder. " so, about that next date?"

" maybe if I survive the night" I say with a slight giggle, and lean onto him. He looks at me and leaned in, I follow his lead and let my eyes flutter shut . Our lips are about to meet when...

" Juliet Annabelle Matthews get your but in here!" yelled my mom. I sighed and stood up.

" I better get in there," I said." she gets antsy."

In the current room of doom ( living room)

I nervously chewed my fingernails as my dad paced the floor angrily. My mom just tapped her foot rapidly, glaring at us. I tried my best, award winning pout, but I could tell it was not working. Devon was the first to stand trial.

" Being the most ' trusted kid ' in the family I have to say that those two were gone when this party took place." he pointed to me and Maggie with airquotes . Thank goodness he owed me.

" Then where were you?" my mother snapped . I looked at her supprised, what has gotten into her ?

" The solid truth?" Maggie paled. She nodded and I bit back a groan.

" I...was...out...on a...date ." she stammered. I giggled into my hand.

"So was I, but I saw a movie." Our parents lectured us for another hour or so, before letting some of us go.

" I'm going to bed." I said. Devon tried to follow me upstairs but mom pulled his shirt collar backwards.

" Not you, your cleaning." said dad.

- Next day

In the morning I see Maggie hovering over mustache cookies powdering them in blue sprinkles. I picked one up and examined it. " What's with these?"

" mom wanted them ." she took the one in my hand and put it on her face, like it was her own." come to the dark side, we have cookies!" she giggled.

" oh yeah?" I walked to the freezer and pulled two frozen waffles out. " Evil beware I have waffles!" I put them in the toaster, as mom walked down the steps. She grabbed like 20 cookies before heading upstairs! An idea popped into my head.

"Maggie, have you kept an eye on those two _recently?" _I asked, nodding in the direction mom went.

She shook her head . I shrugged before smelling something burning. " crap!" My waffles were pitch black and were hockey pucks. " those were the last ones too."

I left to get ready for school.

- time skip, outside the home-

Outside, I joined Ethan and Benny to walk to school . I had an odd feeling about today. I just don't know why. We were walking in silence until Benny spoke up.

" So, that was an awesome party last night." I nodded. " I never thought you could sing that great."

I narrowed my eyes." What are you getting at?"

" would you, maybe, go to the dance with me ?" he asked.

I sighed." sorry, but rory has already asked me " He began grumbling about waiting too long and something about a pest. " so has, anyone asked you guys?"

Benny laughed

" like any girl could handle this." he chucked and pointed between him and Ethan.

" Actually, I asked Sarah, and she said yes!" he cheers. I high-fived him.

" you failed yo men whoa..." he drifts off at the school. Ethan stares at whatever it is also, so I turn around and gasp. There were reporters and news vans everywhere.


End file.
